


Горящие и утопающие

by Cammia



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Season/Series AU, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: Видеозапись из архивов Алтеи.





	Горящие и утопающие

_Из интервью с Гарри Арчибальдом, видеозаписи Алтеи.  
_

...Самое страшное за время моего путешествия? Слово-то вы какое выбрали — «путешествие». «Скитание» или «бегство» подойдут куда больше. 

Ну да, самое страшное было на том стадионе. Мы туда раньше ездили несколько раз с братом и его мальчишками, болели за местную команду. Вперед, «Тигры»! 

_Гарри слабо машет поднятым кулаком._  
  
Теперь-то, конечно, ни Джозефа, ни его мальчишки, ни его жены... И я остался один. 

Так вот, до меня дошли слухи, что там вроде как поселение, безопасное место. Я об этом услышал от одной семьи, которая проехала мимо моего дома. Ну как семьи... Мужчина там был черный, ну вот как мой сапог, а женщина беленькая и явно годилась ему в дочки. А детишки — полная колода: один явно ирландец, вторая мулатка, а третий азиат, не знаю, уж какой национальности. Но сами себя они называли семьей. И мужчина сказал, что, дескать, везет родных в это обетованное место. 

Не очень-то я ему поверил: такие слухи все время ходят. Людям нужно куда-то стремиться, надежда нужна, понимаете? Я со времен апокалипсиса много про эти «безопасные места» наслышался. Хотел даже в Атланту махнуть, да далековато. 

Так бы и остался в своем доме — вот уж где безопасно: дом на отшибе, ближайшие соседи милях в двух, да и тех я упокоил, а на полях каждая тварь видна, ходячая или ползучая. Но что-то часто они, твари, стали забредать. Вот и я решил попытать счастья на этом стадионе. 

Так вот, если кто вам скажет, что где-то есть безопасное место, — не верьте. Нет его. Нигде. И сраный стадион оказался ловушкой. Когда я туда приехал, там все кишело. И запах такой был... Как от барбекю, которое вычистить забыли, и оно стояло долго на улице и прокисло. Я еще издалека почувствовал вонь и чуть не задохнулся. Тогда и надо было развернуться, но мертвецы как-то обошли меня и окружили. Не нарочно, да и было их не так много, основная часть, видать, осталась на стадионе. Но и тех, что кружили вокруг, как акулы, хватало. Куда бы я ни шел, натыкался на ходячих по двое-трое, и приходилось сворачивать. Вы заметили, наверное, что я не боец. 

В итоге я нашел какой-то брошенный фургон и решил на нем переждать. Мертвецы меня почему-то не замечали. Видать, из-за этой застарелой вони и у них нюх отшибло. Ну или что там у них. 

Тогда-то я их и увидел. То есть, сначала первого мертвяка. Он ковылял, что меня удивило, не от стадиона, а к нему. И целеустремленно так, быстро — быстрее остальных, то есть. Вот знаете, как они идут: бредут в никуда. А этот будто точно знал, куда шел. 

И выглядел он не так, как те, что со стадиона выбирались. Не знаю уж, что там стряслось, а только те все были обуглены, как головешки. Кому-то повезло больше, и только ожоги остались. А от кого-то вовсе черная плоть . У одного чувака стекло было прямо в тело вплавлено! 

А этот, пришлый... Ну не знаю, я бы сказал, что он утонул. Я в молодости волонтерил на поиске пропавших, и утопленников видеть приходилось. Вот и они такие были: распухшие. Этот, видимо, не так много времени в воде провел, но все равно такой одутловатый был. И ни следа ожога, кожа, одежда целые. И волосы, хотя они уже грязную паклю напоминали. Видимо, издалека тащился. Наверное, при жизни симпатичным парнем был, я тогда подумал. Но после того, как воды наглотался и сдох — уже не очень. 

Он меня даже заинтересовал. Потому что, во-первых, больше мне на том фургоне делать все равно было нечего. Во-вторых, какой-то он целеустремленный был. Я уже говорил? 

Так вот, он шел, будто что-то искал. На запах шел, как акула, только остальные этого запаха не чувствовали. Выражение лица у него, конечно, было... ну, как у трупа. Утопленника. Но мне казалось, что было в нем нетерпение, уж очень быстро он двигался, хоть и приволакивал ногу. 

А потом остановился, и это меня удивило. Резко так, вдруг. Я даже не сразу понял. А потом увидел, что один из тех трупов, что со стадиона вышли, тоже остановился. 

Вот по этой мертвячке вообще ничего не понять было, она вся обгорела, и кисти левой руки не хватало. 

Почему я думаю, что это она? По скелету ничего не разобрать было, да и волос не осталось, но слишком низкая и тоненькая она была для мужика. Утопленнику до плеча чуть доставала. 

И они с этим утопленником стояли друг напротив друга, словно приятели, которые встретились на улице. Утопленник к этой даже наклонился, словно сказать что-то хотел, но я уже потом понял, что его просто качнуло: неудобно было на сломанной ноге стоять. А со стороны казалось, будто он ее поцеловать хочет. Или будто нюхает ее волосы, как пацан, который млеет от запаха своей подружки. Такая пародия на отношения. И отвратительная же пародия! У той, сгоревшей, ведь даже лица не осталось. Судя по тому, какой там пожар был, даже глаза, наверное, вытекли. Меня, как об этом подумаю, блевать тянет. 

А еще они общались. Не спрашивайте меня, как я это понял, и как они говорили. Черт знает. Но ведь должен у них, мертвых, быть свой язык. Как-то они общаются, сбиваются в стада. И вот эти словно говорили. Или обменивались мыслями, не знаю. 

А потом тот, высокий, все-таки наклонился, и они соприкоснулись лбами. Как кошки или еще какие животные касаются друг друга. И это было так... не по-человечески, конечно, но по-живому. Мертвяки так не делают. Они не общаются, как мы. Их друг к другу не тянет. Они сбиваются в толпы, но это инстинкт. А такая близость — это уже для нас, теплокровных. Это нам нужно тепло нам подобных. 

Потом и вовсе странное было: эта обгоревшая будто хотела отстраниться, или ветром ее качнуло, не знаю. А второй ее взял за руку, вот так, за запястье, за целое. 

И вот тут меня мороз продрал, потому что это вообще ни в какие ворота не лезет. Я много ебанины видел за это время. И как живых жрали, и как мертвецов полосовали, и как ползали обрубки без нижней половины тела, с волочащимися кишками. Но вот этот жест меня испугал до усрачки. Потому что все эти «не уходи» — это же наше, это не про них. Зомби чувствовать не умеют. А если научатся, нам хана. 

Я, наверное, дернулся или что-то сказал, потому что они двое вдруг повернулись и посмотрели прямо на меня. Ну как посмотрели... У сгоревшей и правда корка вместо лица была, но второй меня точно видел. 

И вот тут-то они договорились, и вести себя начали как самые обычные мертвяки, то есть поковыляли оба ко мне. Другие тоже, как по команде, меня заметили — вот еще аргумент в пользу того, что они как-то общаются. Как сраный пчелиный улей: летим туда, там мед! 

Ну я, понятно, не стал дожидаться, пока они слетятся. 

Что я сделал? Вы что, смеетесь? Конечно, я скатился с фургона и дал оттуда деру! Пробежал миль пять, наверное, прежде чем упал прямо на землю. И тогда мне хотелось ползти, землю грызть, только бы оказаться подальше от этой парочки. Они до сих пор на меня жуть нагоняют своей... неестественностью, что ли. Умом? Да, и умом. Вот что нам делать, если мертвецы внезапно поумнеют, а? Вот что? 

И все же я думаю: почему это случилось? Сейчас по земле бродят несколько миллиардов ходячих. Тупые куски мяса, у которых смысл только — жрать. Почему же эти превратились во что-то другое, что-то, движимое не только главным инстинктом? Что ими движет? Что их подняло? Вот на что я хотел бы получить ответы. 

И еще: могут ли и другие заразиться этой жаждой... близости? Товарищества? Черт знает, как это назвать. Но если это случится — Господь помоги нам всем. Не хочу дожить до этого дня. Не хочу... 

_Гарри Арчибальд скончался спустя 13 дней после интервью от инсульта._


End file.
